Conventional capacitors, in particular electrolyte power capacitors, are provided with terminals to be screwed or soldered. Each capacitor thus has at least two screw-type terminals or solder lug terminals provided for the electric terminal poles.
Typically electric connections to a capacitor bank composed of multiple capacitors and to semiconductor power circuit-breakers are created by using a connection strip commonly known as a busbar. The busbar is bolted to the capacitor terminals and the terminals of the semiconductor power circuit-breakers. Tensile and/or compressive forces occur because the individual components are not at the same height because of different tolerances. These forces are harmful, because only low-force loading is allowed at the terminals of these components. To increase the efficiency, capacitors are connected mechanically and essentially rigidly to a heat sink at the bottom of the can and are often mounted on it. If multiple capacitors are rigidly mounted on the same heat sink to create a capacitor bank, the problems mentioned above with the tolerances at the capacitor terminals occur to a greater extent. In addition, it is generally very time-consuming and thus cost-intensive to attach the screw connections or solder the terminals in the final assembly of such capacitor banks.